Confessions of a dangerous mind
by Orison
Summary: Short piece of fic from a killer's POV. Sorry guys, don't want to give it away... Warning: Character death.


Confessions of a dangerous mind 

*** 

Author: Orison 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me! :) 

Author's note: Okay, here's another short piece. You should remember that I can't seem to be able to write happy things, so this is not really a nice one. Not at all. I've been toying with the idea of a story written from a killer's POV for a long time, and this is what I came up with. As usual, HUGE thanks to my friend Amanda for encouraging me to post this! 

Warning: Character death 

Feedback: YES please, I love to hear from you! 

*** 

I've been watching him for days. Silently, lurking in the shadows, I've tried to memorize his every move. Habits. Routine. Waiting for the right time. 

I know it's going to come, I've planned this very carefully. And I only have one option: Success. Failure is something I can't even begin to contemplate. 

The bastard doesn't even know what's waiting for him. I see him walking with that fiery attitude, playing super cop, and I can't help but smile. That's not going to last for long. 

I'm going to wipe that smile off his face. Soon. 

I can barely contain a laughter myself. I'm still working, I should behave. Be careful. 

I hate this damned job. And all because of him. 

I wish they'd leave me alone, let my mind focus on what's really important for me right now. The outcome of my perfect plan. Instead, they're giving me crap, day after day. 

But I'm stronger than that, and I choose to ignore them. Those poor little people can't even recognize a superior mind when they meet one. 

I give orders, and they fear me as their superior, but no one really understands me. 

I'm way better than all of them. 

Oh, but everyone's going to talk about this. The man pissed off a lot of guys, I'm sure they'd thank me if they could. I'll do the world a favour. And no one's going to tie me to this. 

I glance at my clock. 11:21. Another smile spreads across my face. Tonight is the night. A sudden chill creeps down my spine as I finally spot him walking out the door. 

This was your last day as a police officer Boscorelli, and you didn't even know. 

I take a few steps forward. I want to approach him, say something maybe, but then someone calls his name, and I'm forced to step back into the shadows. 

His partner. Who else? She's the only one that seems to care about him. I bet she's going to be sad when he dies. I almost feel sorry for her. I know how it feels to lose a loved one, but that's not going to stop me. 

I watch them as they talk. He's still wearing the same clothes he had on a few hours before. That's how anti-cime works. Undercover assignments. 

Must be pretty exciting. Kinda like what I'm doing right now. Surveillance. Only this time, I'm going to be the judge, and I'm going to show him no mercy. My criminal is going to get a death sentence. 

She puts her hand on his shoulder. Whatever she's telling him must be pretty important, and I can't help wondering how it feels not to be aware that your hours are numbered. 

I think he loves her, but out of some feeling of respect for her family he backed off a long time ago. If that's supposed to make me feel bad for what I'm about to do, it's not working. 

I've grown to hate this man, and my feeling's too strong to be ignored now. 

I draw my jacket closer around me and wait for my pray to leave, wondering why in hell time moves so slowly when you're waiting for something. Say farewell to your partner officer Boscorelli, you're not going to see her again. Not in this life anyway. 

Finally, I see them waving goodbye, and he crosses the street, occasionally glancing at her frame as she disappears into the night. How sweet. Almost makes me sick. 

I quickly move out of my hiding spot and walk to my own car, shivering as the harsh cold hits me in the face. A cold night for a cold heart. 

I click the door open and slide into the driver's seat. 

His blue Mustang is already gone, but I know he's headed home so I take my time. I'm going to pay him a visit he'll never forget. 

I turn on the car, flip on the headlights and pull away from the parking lot of the precinct. A sense of power floodes me, and I feel like the world is mine tonight. 

A few minutes later, I park outside his building and stare at the soft light that comes from his apartment. I bet you're getting comfortable after a lousy shift... Well, enjoy it while you can. 

I get out and look at the sky. The moon has disappeared behind a cover of clouds, and everything's silent around me. Silence. Darkness. Cold. The perfect time to move. 

The clock is ticking. A few more minutes and it will be over. My revenge will be fulfilled. 

I slip on a pair of gloves. 

I'm not going to get caught. I know how these things work. I spent countless nights studying every detail, trying to avoid every unexpected problem. This is a perfect plan. 

A million thoughts race through my mind as I try to picture his face when he sees me. This is going to be fun. Watch out Boscorelli, your time is almost over. 

I move my hand and reach for the knife in my pocket. I've thought about the perfect weapon, debated whether or not to carry a gun, but then I realized this would be the right one. I want to look him in the eyes as I cut him open, feel the blade as it slices through him. 

Man, this is going to be great. 

It's easy to get into the building if you know what you're doing. My heart beats loudly in my chest as I carefully make my way to his apartment. I need to focus. I know I'm not allowed to make mistakes. 

My grip on the knife tightens as I pull it out of my pocket and hide it behind my back. 

Little man has a surprising amount of strenght when it comes to fight for his own life so I have to be quick. Surprise him and you win. 

I look around and realize I'm already there. Apartment 10. The moment I wished for is here. I close my eyes and compose myself. _I'm strong, I can do this. _

I knock on the door. There's no turning back now. 

I hear movement inside the house. I can tell he's pissed 'cause he's not expecting any visitors tonight. Every day comes with his own surprise Boscorelli. And you can do nothing about it. 

He opens the door and my adrenaline surges. My heart is pounding, almost out of control. Our eyes lock for a few seconds. Surprise is written all over his face as his mind tries to think of any possible reason for me to be standing in front of him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he says with an annoyed smile. 

That's my man. That's why he deserves to die. 

His eye instantly travel over me, fixing on the blade. They dart back and forth, searching for a way out. He tries to say something, but words fail to supply him any speech. 

I step forward and plunge the knife deep into his chest. Once, twice, three times. Right to the heart. 

He stiffens, shock and pain taking control of his body. Gurgling sounds escape from his lips as he tries to catch his breath, disbelief on his face. A frozen, wide-eyed look I will never forget. 

Soon, his body crumples to the floor, but his mind is still struggling to understand. He looks at me, right through my very soul, and asks me a silent question. _Why?_

I'm breathing hard now, but I can't take my eyes off the man as life seeps out of him. 

"This might teach you not to mess with my affairs." I finish with a proud grin. 

The bloodied knife is still clutched in my hand, and I can't believe I really did this. All the excitement is gone, but I still feel powerful as ever. 

_ I succeded. _

I wipe some sweat off my forehead and my breathing slows down. Boscorelli finally closes his eyes, my smiling face the last image burned in his memory. It's over. Time to go. 

*** 

The next few days, the precinct is a blur of activity. Sad faces walk around and stare at each other, as if suddenly aware of their own mortality. Detectives, friends I didn't even know he had, fellow officers work 12-hours shifts trying to solve the case and bring the culprit to justice. 

Officer Yokas looks like her eyes won't ever be dry again. His death probably affected her more than she lets on. She shouldn't be here, but I guess that's her way of dealing with it. A familiar place to help ease her battered soul. 

I watch and smile. A few people look at me, but they can't tell I'm the one. No one will ever know. I feel as if weights had been lifted off my shoulders. 

_I am free._

*** 

It's been two weeks now, and I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought I was smarter than that, thought I could get away with it, but then a single, fucking hair framed me. 

How could I've been so stupid, careless. Leaving evidence behind, I should know better! 

I see them walking through the door, and I realize that is it. My perfect plan didn't work as it should have. Boscorelli's dead, but my life is over. 

_I failed._

*** 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." 

"Jason Christopher, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of officer Maurice Boscorelli." 


End file.
